Chronicle Of Konan
by Kajou
Summary: A meaningful drabble based off a popular saying, "If You Love It Let It Go, Ir It Loves You, It'll Come Back". KonaPein PeinKona PeinKon KonPein Rated for advanced concept


~**If you love something...**

She had stayed by His side all her life, never daring to make a suggestion or say a word. She was not needed but for company, and to remind Him that she existed. He could dispose of her at any moment, and she knew it.

What made her love Him so? They had known each other all their lives, and He couldn't leave her. He cared about her too much, and regretted it. Affection was a weakness. They fended for each other all their lives and it did comfort her a bit to think Nagato wouldn't hurt her. Though He had Yahiko's body, it was still Nagato's eyes controlling him, therefore it _was _Nagato.

~**Let it go...**

She couldn't follow Him to the final battle, she was ordered to stay behind and watch as He faced off with the Leaf Village.

She knew he wouldn't return.

~**If it loves you...**

Yahiko's body had no feelings. Just chakra piercings for Nagato to control it. Nagato loved her, but He was far too frail and the bodies could have no possible reaction to show it. Konan didn't mind, she could interact with Nagato and the body, her favorite body, but she knew it was no longer the boy she loved,

Yahiko.

~**It'll come back...**

She patiently waited for his return from Konoha, fearing the worst. She never wanted to bring harm to Yahiko - or his body - and wanted to always be there for Him, to protect Him as best she could. She couldn't be there this time. She could merely watch, or get wounded by His jutsu's, and that would slow Him down. Cause a burden. Also the last thing she would want to do to Him.

~**But if she lets Him go...**

_She watched him approach the door to the building they had founr shelter in. She couldn't let him leave. She gently, yet persistantly, grabbed his wrist. He first looked at her hand around his, then to her face, where a single tear traveled down her cheek. He wiped it away, gently caressing her cheek, and she spoke directly to the body for the last time, "Nagato, please..." He moved his thumb over her lips, stopping her sentence. "Don't worry about me." He left swiftly and closed the door behind hi, leaving her alone._

~**He'll never come back...**

She watched the battle from her normal perch in Pein's tower. She saw every detail. How the blonde boy became the Kyuubi, and how so many of Pein's bodies dies from the beast. The tears kept forming at the corners of her eyes, and she kept wiping them away with the sleeve of her black cloak. The piercing in her lower lip tingled, Nagato calling her to him. She separated into countless sheets of paper which soon became little white butterflies, and found her way to him, reforming into her human, blue-haired self. The blonde boy soon stormed in, and him and Nagato had a long conversation. Konan became more enraged by the second, of the Kyuubi boy's constant rant of how not to save the world, but showed no emotion on her stone still face.

The discussion ended with Nagato's -and therefore Pein's - death.

~**And she can't live without him.**

She had told everyone she had returned to Amegakure to help defend and watch over it. She was lying.

She watched Nagato perform the jutsu to bring the dead back, those he killed, and she rushed to the window, where she had watched Yahiko's body fight the Kyuubi kid. She opened the window and looked out, only to see the remaining Pein bodies - including Yahiko's - fall lifeless, one by one. She returned to Nagato for an answer, but found him hanging lifeless as well, only supported by his metal restraints. "Nagato..."

She sat on the edge of a fountain, not far into the forest past Nagato's resting place, and sobbed. Her teardrops stained her black evening gown that she wore to his funeral, her being the only person there. Everyone she knew was dead. Jaraiya, Nagato, Yahiko...She couldn't stand life anymore. She took out Hidan's black metal stake that she had kept since his death and aligned it with her heart.

She used all her strength to thrust the metal object through her heart and out her back. A few drops of blood trickled down her chin from her mouth to stain the water of the fountain scarlet red. She fell back to lay down on the stone wall of the fountain, and pulled the stake from her body, dropping it with a -_clink- _as the last signs od life poured from her body into the the fountain.


End file.
